The present invention relates to a water supply and drain apparatus for a toilet bowl, and more particularly, to prevent leakage of valve mechanism and noise of water supply.
A conventional form of toilet bowl for flush reducing is shown in FIG. 1. A toilet bowl comprises a toilet housing 100, a toilet tank 200 for storing washing water, a handle part 300 supplying the washing water into the toilet housing 100. The toilet tank 200 is connected with an introduction pipe 120, in which the washing water is stored. A valve instrument 400 is mounted at the internal of the toilet tank 200 for blocking the supply as the washing water is sufficiently filled. The handle part 300 interlocks with the valve instrument 400. The valve instrument 400 comprises a ball valve 420, a refill tube 440, a saver tube 460, a discharge valve 480 and a flapper valve 500. The handle part 300 comprises a handle 320, a lever 340 raising with handspikes, and a chain 360 connecting at the lever 340 in order to open the discharge valve 480.
The above-described conventional water supply and discharge apparatus for a toilet bowl is operated as below.
An intake pipe 120 is receives washing water through a saver tube 460 into the toilet tank 200. A flapper valve 500 operates a ball valve 420 by flapping along the surface of water. A ball valve 420 is connected at the intake pipe 120 so as to open and close a refill tube 440. Then, a refill tube 440 is closed by the ball valve 420 and the toilet tank 200 is sufficiently filled with the washing water.
When a handle 320 is operated by a user, the handle 320 lifts the chain 360 connecting to the discharge valve 480 which opens and closes a discharge outlet 600 which is connected between a toilet housing 100 and a toilet tank 200. Thereby, a discharge valve 480 is opened by chain 360 and the washing water flows into a toilet housing 100 from toilet tank 200. The washing water flushes out a waste material from a toilet housing 100.
After the washing water is discharged from a toilet housing 100, the discharge valve 480 closes a discharge outlet 600. Then the flapper valve 500 dropps along to the surface of water in the toilet tank 200 and opens the refill tube 440. The washing water is flows into the toilet tank 200 through intake pipe 120.
In the above-described conventional water supply and discharge apparatus for a toilet bowl, the toilet tank 200 receives a washing water having an hydraulic pressure in proportion to capacity of the toilet tank 200, thereby generating noise by high hydraulic pressure.
There are some disadvantages associated with the prior water supply and discharge apparatus for a toilet bowl given as below. That is, precision of the valve instrument 400 may cause waterproofing trouble. As a result, users have a lot of difficulty.
As a prior art to deal with the aforementioned disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,025, issued Jan. 5, 1999 is disclosed, which reduces generated noise and controlled a quantity of use when the washing water flows into the toilet tank, to which is supplied storage water through xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, shaped tube and then directly poured into the flapper valve, thereby the storage water overflows and changes.
There is problem in that the prior art has reduced durability according to complex elements and requires precision in design of the elements.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent leakage of washing water by supplying water that is properly sealed.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize noise generated by water supply and drain by supplying water to the storage.